


When the Smoke Clears

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, skyllian blitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: The battlefield and all it's horrors never do seem to leave a soldier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small piece that I have had my mind on for some time. It takes place in the same Universe as First Born. A new character is being introduced, however as far as the First Born timeline is concerned, this particular character will not make an appearance for some time. I just couldn't resist posting. 
> 
> Also before anyone comments and says that 'oh that's not how the Blitz went down,' this is an AU retelling of how it happened. Basically the Batarians invaded Elysium and were there for a decent amount of time before being driven off world.

*Click*

The thermal clip was popped into place on his Carnifex. Examining the sights before firing off two rounds into the target, a sigh is let out shortly after. For someone with as much knowledge on weaponry, Dean Tate couldn't seem to find the sweet spot for the pistol. Ever since their run in with Batarian slavers a few short months ago, the gun had been off. Dean chuckled to himself, fondly remembering the look on the Batarians face as the pistol hit him with bone shattering force. Dean casually tossed the pistol aside and took a seat at his workbench. 

A former N7 operative, with a rap sheet that would make most alliance marines shiver, Dean knew his way around a weapon. He's fired and fixed more weapons than he can count, and forgot more about them than most people could ever hope to know. Quartermaster is no task that just anyone can handle. Every round fired, every split second in action, requires countless man hours to maintain. But he didn't mind the work. It kept his mind sharp, and also prevented his thought from finding their way to the past. 

The Blitz had taken its toll on everyone involved. He was once in charge of a small squad of N7 soldiers, tasked with preserving the interests of Humanity at any cost. During the Blitz, that cost was his men. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

'The ground erupts as the small group of men make their way through the front lines. Bullets whizzing past their heads as they try to stay low. To the left, an entire Alliance marine squad vaporized in seconds. The Batarians never did fight clean. Making their way up to cover behind a bombed out building, Dean signals his men to take a second to catch their breaths and prepare for orders. This final push is what will win the day for the Alliance. 

Peeking through a hole in the wall, he can see the Batarian's trenches. Crude and hastily built, the Batarians didn't think they would stop advancing. They also didn't count on Shepard and the rest of the N7 forces. For many days the Batarians cut through the lines of Alliance marines as if they had been civilians. The death toll was staggering before the Brass called for backup. 

Dean raised his M-97 viper slowly through the small hole. A vantage point that he couldn't pass up. With 3 quick shots, he dropped a group of Batarians making their way to his right flank.  
Celebration ended too quickly when he heard the sound. A soft but steady whistle caught his attention. Within seconds the whistle turned to a scream. Before he had a chance to act, black took hold of his vision. 

Fading in and out of sight, he felt two arms dragging him towards the trenches. He could see his other N7 squad mates were sharing his experience. He however did not share the same completely. With flashes of sight and darkness, he was able to witness the horror. 'BANG' one man executed in front of him. Shortly after, 2 more shots were heard. His squad had been executed by the four eyed scum. 

Now the attention was on him. Two Batarians stood in front of the battered soldier laughing with such malice. The sick and twisted smiles they displayed showed the true nature of their race. This wasn't a war for them, this was their entertainment. Can't expect much from slavers.  
Dean was able to feel the barrel of the Katana pressed against his forehead. The heat from the metal confirmed this had been the weapon that ended the lives of his men. The barrel sizzled when it touched his skin. Burning a crescent shape just above his right eye. The end was coming.

Not his end.

With a flash, he lifted his arm to knock the gun away. A round fired off as the surprised Batarians stood dumbfounded. That was the moment he needed. Before they could retaliate a knife that had been sheathed in his boot caught the first slaver in the throat. With his second hand, Dean grabbed the gun from the soon to be limp arm of the stabbed Batarian and spun to meet the other. The barrel was forced into the mouth of the second alien and before any protest was made, the head was gone. In a blind fury, Tate stormed the other Batarians in the trenches. Shots rang out and hit their targets. Batarians were dropping before they even realized what happened. When the katana started to over heat, the N7 forced it against the flesh of a Batarian to his right. The skin on the aliens face melted away as he screamed in agony. He then took a Carnifex pistol the Batarian had at his side before putting the barrel to the aliens head and pulled the trigger. The body dropped and the smell of burnt flesh filled Deans nose. 

Before he could admire his work, he heard footsteps. Behind him, a savage looking Batarian with hate in his eyes was charging. Too close for a shot, Dean swung his arm around and the pistol crashed into the face, caving in the top right eye socket. Before the Batarian could fall, Dean was on him. Forcing his fingers into the eyes of the wounded alien, and using the momentum of his body to pin him down, Dean pressed hard. A blood cur-tiling scream left the Batarians mouth as his eyes were pushed deeper into his head. With a quick and forceful pull, the Batarians skull was soon split in two. 

Rising from the wreckage, Dean was able to spot in the distance more N7 forces, supplemented by Alliance marines. They were making the final push towards to Batarian lines. One image however stood out more than the rest. 

Shepard. 

She was as deadly as she was beautiful. He dark, raven hair flowing as she led the soldiers to victory. Dean picked up the Carnifex and followed the charge. He wanted to be at the front, side by side with the commander, leading the way to glory...

*Clunk* 

Deans head hit the table of his workbench. It took only a second to realize where he was. Pushing the memories from his head, he resumed calibrating his pistol.


End file.
